Muramasa (Zanpakuto Spirit)
'''Muramasa '''is a Zanpakuto spirit with the power to release other Zanpakuto spirits from their owners. He was the orchestrator of the Zanpakuto Rebellion. Appearance Muramasa looks like a tall thin man with shaggy, dark brown hair and two bangs dropping and crossing atop the bridge of his nose. He has pale skin and turquoise color eyes that are surrounded by dark circles similar to the design of his clothes and sword hilt. The most prominent feature are his long fingernails, shown to be much shorter before his long separation from his master. Muramasa wears a white long robe-like coat, somewhat reminiscent of an Arrancar's. The collar of the robe is covered with a thick fur, held at the front by a ruby broach that also attaches a purple ascot like handkerchief to his chest. At his waist, Muramasa wears a wide sash decorated by a purple stripe. He wears boots whose tips are pointing upwards. Personality When he comes face-to-face with Ichigo Kurosaki for the first time, he identifies himself as a Zanpakutō. Muramasa has also shown himself to be a very mysterious person, as his supposed agendas seem to only hide a deeper goal that not even his allies are aware of. Despite his usually composed self, as noted by Orihime, Muramasa is suffering great emotional pain. This was seen from his outburst at Orihime trying to label him and from his joy at seeing Kōga. Throughout the arc, Muramasa is seen suffering from an unknown ailment as the more he uses his powers and himself, the more he causes various physical effects to his being. In earlier stages his eyes to run tears of blood which later glass over, filled with blood completely. In more extreme cases, he becomes physically sick and weak, even becoming transparent at some points. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Immense Spiritual Power **Spiritual Threads **Illusions *Master Swordsman - As seen from his short skirmish against Ichigo, Muramasa has considerable swordsman skills, as he was able to fight on even grounds with Ichigo with a single hand. Even when his strength is wavering, Muramasa is still highly dangerous, easily able to take down dozens of Menos Grande. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed - Muramasa has shown to be quite fast, as he is able to keep up with a Shunpo expert like Ichigo. During his battle against Hollow Ichigo in its inner world, while forced on the defensive Muramasa was able to successfully dodge all of Hollow Ichigo's flail-like attacks from his sword. *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Keen Intellect - Throughout Muramasa's assault on Soul Society, he has repeatedly shown himself to be a highly crafty individual. He is a powerful strategist and manipulator, able to fool enemies and allies alike to suit his need. These talents allow him to formulate plans well in advance to stay steps ahead of his enemies. *Zanpakuto Spirit Manifestation **Methods *Garganta *Teleportation *Hollow Absorption **Hollow Manifestation Zanpakuto *Energy Wave Hollow Powers Hollow Form - Driven to absolute despair from being rejected by his beloved partner Koga, Muramasa's will finally snapped, releasing all the Hollows he absorbed to help sustain his life. Shortly afterwards, Muramasa's unstable energy sucked all the Hollows back and remerged with him, resulting in a horrific Hollowfication. It is theorized by Uryu that because a Zanpakutō’s unity with a Shinigami is what preserves its existence, Muramasa needed the combined energy of the Hollows in order to sustain himself. But doing so would also increase his anger. In his new form, Muramasa's anger mindlessly drives him to attack everyone he sees in a desire to end his suffering. His form becomes an armored version of his former self, complete with long shoulder-pads and a helmet-like mask similar in appearance to a stag beetle with its long horns with eyeholes similar to his sword's tsuba design. He has furry tufts around his neck and collarbone. His eyes are glowing red and his arms become long and slender with long curved blades sticking out from his elbows. His Hollow hole is where his heart would be with fang-like protrusions around it. He has later been shown to be able to enter this form at will. *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *High-Speed Regeneration *Cero *Bala List of Moves and Techniques * Relationships Allies *Koga Kuchiki (Zanpakuto Owner, formerly) Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Hollow Ichigo *Naruto Uzumaki *Sonic the Hedgehog *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Gotei 13 *Zanpakuto Spirits Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Zanpakuto Spirits